Nights of the Dead guide
The Nights of the Dead is the annual Halloween Live Event. It generally runs from Mid-October through Mid-November. Nights of the Dead 2013 will run from 10/15/2013 through 11/11/2013. Posted by Kaitheel September 20, 2013 Quests Help keep all your alts organized with our Nights of the Dead Quest Tracker! Updated for 2013! The quests are ordered from most recent to oldest introduction to the event. Ghost Hunter Competition This game replaces the Trick-or-Treat game, and is typical of holiday races. See the event starter in Antonca and Commonlands near the city gates! These are positioned so that players can do both regardless of alignment. *Ghost Hunter: Antonica *Ghost Hunter: Commonlands Introduced in 2012. New Reward in 2013! Survive the Night Setri Lur'eth, the Ritualistic Shaman at the north-west end of the beach in Nektulos Forest, is asking adventurers to retrieve her granddaughter from within Charnel Hollow. * Survive the Night - available after completing A Nightmarish Illness Introduced in 2011. New Reward in 2013! The Hedge Hollow Speak to Altius Volfban at Port Naythex in Nektulos Forest. You will be sent to The Hedge Hollow for: #A Nightmarish Illness - Altius is too weak now to continue his search for a cure! Someone should help him... (cannot be repeated) #A Nightmarish Return - The condensed version of A Nightmarish Illness (repeatable) New Reward in 2013! #Train to Zone! - Speak to a terrified gnome any run through the maze beyond your original (repeatable once every 18 hours) New Reward in 2013! Introduced in 2009. Haunted Mansion Speak to Freid Deekat (evil alignment) or speak to Skeer Deekat (good alignment/exile) to be sent on a mission that will reveal your inner self. They are found at: * Gorowyn at the bottom of the city by the water at * Haven at * Kelethin at * Neriak near the docks at * New Halas near the center of the city at * North Qeynos outside Sneed's at * West Freeport outside the bank at You will be sent to Loping Plains for: # This Won't End Well... (repeatable once per year) New Reward in 2013! # There Will Be Ghosts (repeatable) New Reward in 2013! # They Won't Miss It - on a repeat run, open a chest in the upper level of the mansion (non-repeatable) Introduced in 2008. My Creepy Catalog This quest can only be obtained from a Volunteer Guide except on Test where Falcra Nightwanderer will offer the quest in Nektulos Forest during the event. * My Creepy Catalog Introduced in 2005. Solve the mystery of McQuibble's Farm in Antonica and save Ponchy's pies! Speak to Ponchy Shorttoe in to begin the series. All four quests are repeatable once per year. #Petrified Pumpkin Pies (42a7eb4e1e80deca9a7c1076a4100993) (25) #McQuibble's Mystery (ac08c0c3a9ba4125b897e724229a99bc) (Scales to Level) #Scary Scarecrows (6bb616c131451854f4e7fa168c77bdec) (25) #The Troubling Truth (ba6bb29266a828fa0f8f74f415726878) (Scales to Level - Epic) New Reward in 2013! Introduced in 2005. The Haunted House ]] In North Qeynos or West Freeport you can explore The Haunted House with the quest: *The Haunting (ed94908c23128b140bc73de67fba5c6e) (repeatable once every 18 hours) Introduced in 2005. New Reward in 2013! Crafting Speak to your local Nights of the Dead Merchant to acquire your holiday crafting scrolls. The Nights of the Dead merchants can be found in Darklight Wood, Freeport, Gorowyn, Haven, Kelethin, Maj'Dul, Neriak, New Halas, Qeynos. Click on any of the areas to get a map with the merchant's location pinpointed! These recipes' primary ingredients are the various candies that drop from creatures throughout the world during Nights of the Dead. Recipe Scrolls These are all purchased from the NotD Merchant *Celebrations of the Dead *Celebrations of the Dead II *Celebrations of the Dead III *Celebrations of the Dead IV *Celebrations of the Dead V *Celebrations of the Dead VI *Notes on Special Mirrors - reward choice for the quest There Will Be Ghosts Creepy Candy Grabby Gigglegibber will help you condense all your candies into one type -- Candy Corn! He can be found in Darklight Wood, Freeport, Gorowyn, Haven, Kelethin, Maj'Dul, Neriak, New Halas and Qeynos. Follow any of the city links for a map displaying his location. This candy only drops during Nights of the Dead and is used in holiday crafting recipes and as event currency. Go to any item's page to see a complete list of what drops it, but generally speaking, each candy drops off a specific creepy mob type. In 2012 Skyshrine, Withered Lands, Qeynos and Freeport undead and creepy crawlie beasts all now drop candy. With 2013, skeletons (a calcified skeleton) spawning in Antonica, the Commonlands, and Nektulos Forest agro at player's level and have a 50% chance of dropping NoTD treats. "Nights of the Dead treats" (candy) were also added loot from Chains of Eternity (Eidolon Jungle, Obol Plains, & dungeons), Cobalt Scar, and Siren's Grotto undead and creepy crawlie beasts. Collections *eq2 collection:The Hedge Hollow Collection Goodies * See your local Nights of the Dead Merchant to purchase miscellaneous goodies for all your home and illusion needs! Costume and house items are added every year! ** eq2 item:Plague Cloud (48275ce0ecb31b32a909df63c42fa49c) (ground mount), eq2 item:Aged Tombstone, eq2 item:Cracked Grave Marker, eq2 item:Crumbling Headstone, eq2 item:Canary Stained Glass Square and eq2 item:Orange Stained Glass Square ** Blackfang Costume, Moldering Froglok Costume, Tae Ew Hunter Costume, Thurgadin Spellcaster Costume and Undying Warrior Costume * Fun house items to perfect your own haunted home: eq2 item:blanket of fog and eq2 item:screeching noise box. ** 2013 additions include: eq2 item:Aged Grave Marker, eq2 item:Broken Tombstone, eq2 item:Celebrations of the Dead IV, eq2 item:Chained Bat, eq2 item:Destroyed Scarecrow Plushie, eq2 item:Engraved Headstone, eq2 item:Harvest Time Cordon, eq2 item:Harvest Time Garland, eq2 item:Lively Scarecrow Plushie, eq2 item:Nights of the Dead Ashlok Skeleton Costume, eq2 item:Nights of the Dead Feral Lujien Costume, eq2 item:Nights of the Dead Holgresh Costume, eq2 item:Nights of the Dead Oggok Ogre Costume, EQ2 Item:Nights of the Dead Undead Othmir Costume, eq2 item:Rattlin' Bones Candy Dish, eq2 item:Standing Scarecrow Plushie * See the Nights of the Dead Video! (released in 2008) * EQ2 Mob:a Gigglegibber Illusionist will give you an illusion buff! New illusions were added in 2013! Encounters *EQ2 Mob:The Headless Horseman (Epic x2) can be found near the Darklight Wood entrance in EQ2 Zone:Nektulos Forest! In 2010 he was upgraded to be a level 98 x2 with level 90 fabled loot drops. In 2013 it was again updated and new loot was added! Achievements Achievements were added in 2013. Retired Features Devotee Challenge Want to prove you're a Nights of the Dead Devotee? In your in-game mailbox, you will receive a mail with the item eq2 item:Nights of the Dead Devotee Challenge attached. Examine this item to trigger the quest eq2 quest:Nights of the Dead Devotee (8aeef96de6c4920574e66a302bfac050). The updated version is able to be completed by those who did the 2010 version. The devotee quest will require you to visit many popular Nights of the Dead spots, so be on the lookout so you can prove your worth! Introduced in 2010. Updated in 2011. New Rewards in 2012. Replaced by eq2 achievement:Nights of the Dead Devotee in 2013 Trick-or-Treat Speak to the eq2 mob:Gigglegibber Trick-or-Treater in North Qeynos or West Freeport for some classic fun! *Go trick or treating with the Gigglegibbers (you can do this as much as you like!) Introduced in 2005 and retired after 2011. Lore The Nights of the Dead are here! So many frights, decorations and illusions. So many changing faces! Because you know, we haven't always enjoyed such a frivolous night of beasts and masks. It is on these nights that instead we enjoy midnight banquets and parades of costumes in observation of the undead assault upon the streets of Maj'Dul. The attack upon Maj'Dul happened long ago in the early days of the Age of Destiny. A story that leaves more questions than answers. 'Twas a clear and still night in the desert. A shambling army of undead inundated the city of Maj'Dul. The city hid themselves from the walking dead, for fear of what this force was there to do. Kill? Kidnap? Desecrate? Feed? And those that did not huddle in fear battled the innumerable undead to defend their city. The citizens soon took notice that the decaying bodies were not harming anyone, except for those that stood in their way. The ghastly figures would break down doors, and rummage through all of a person's possessions, smashing anything open that was otherwise latched or sealed. This was to last a week, when as mysteriously as they came, they departed. They turned in mid action, and shuffled back to the sands from which they came, as if answering a ghoulish cry. The people of Maj'Dul never learned what it was that the undead were looking for, nor what they finally found. But we commemorate that week of monsters and frights in search of goodies in old Maj'Dul with our own week of beasts and treats. That helps to explain the harmless fun that surrounds us. Now to join in it! Text from the in-game NPC "a Nights of the Dead celebrator" ----